Hit and Miss
by Dark Nadeshiko
Summary: 25 themes about Sakuno and someones yet to be determined. Finally! KiriSaku
1. Faire la bise

**Dark Nadeshiko:** Twenty-five themes dedicated to Sakuno fans like myself. Each chapter will have a different person featured alongside Sakuno.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Theme 3: Greetings**

"Atobe-san! Thank you for inviting me." Sakuno bowed politely.

Atobe drawled languidly, "Of course Sakuno-chan, but shouldn't you greet me properly?" He smiled behind his flute of champagne, "After all, we _are_ in Paris."

Sakuno cocked her head to the side, "A handshake? Is that what Atobe-san wants?"

"No my dear, the French have a different greeting." He delicately put down his glass, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Cupping her face gently, Atobe kissed her softly on each cheek. Spots of colour flared.

Picking up his champagne, he dropped one last kiss onto Sakuno's forehead. "I'm afraid I must go and welcome my other guests now. "Au revoir, Sakuno-chan."

* * *

**Dark Nadeshiko**: I'll try and post a new chapter every other day. Please review and tell me if there's a pairing you'd like to see. 

Review!


	2. Double Negatives

**Dark Nadeshiko**: I didn't think that Hit and Miss would be such a hit! This chapter is a request from **Angel** (11), **Melissa** (4), **Hinamori5**(5) and **Arihdni** (8).

---I'm going to write the chapters bythepopularity of the character. Yukimura received four votesand the numbers beside the namesis the priority that they put on him.---

Tezuka has three first places, and a second place. I'm still fixing some minor details, but it'll be out by Tuesday or Wednesday!

**To AnimeFreak688:** I have nothing again RyoSaku, but I like varity, so Ryoma will show up much later on.

**To Angel:** I'm not too sure about Shirashi Kuranosuke's personality(from Shitenhouji), so I'm afraid that's pairing's not going to appear.So sorry!

**

* * *

**

**Theme 2: Double Negatives**

Many people outside of the team saw Yukimura as a fallen idol, someone to be pitied instead of admired or feared. Someone that was, no longer is. He no longer looked the devious captain of the all powerful Rikkai Dai tennis team. In its place, they saw an invalid, a porcelain doll expiration date long over due.

Everyone knew Sakuno to be a hindrance at times, always getting lost, breaking things, hurting herself and rather inhibited personality. She was always the one to be looked after, to push aside when there was trouble, and called upon only as a last resort.

Renji and Inui spent hours, days, weeks, going over their notes, wondering how they had not foreseen this pair. What had they missed? It was common knowledge that everyone thought shy little Sakuno would end up with her hero, Echizen Ryoma. Yukimura and Sakuno? How does that even make sense?

It wasnt until Yagyu Hiroshi pointed out that one of the main fundaments in logic was that two negatives make a positive.

* * *

**Dark Nadeshiko:** I just _love_ Rikkai Dai, Sanada in particular! Review! I'm accepting any request you might have! 

Review!


	3. Accustom

**Dark Nadeshiko:** The long awaited Tezuka fic has arrived as promised! Fuji, due to popular demand, will be appearing in the next chapter, along with a kiss as requested.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Theme 13: Accustom**

Tezuka sat with Oishi, Kikumaru, and Fuji at a café; he paid minimal attention to his teammates. He sat observing the people walking past instead, going on with their lives. Across the street was a small tennis store that the Seigaku regulars often visited.

He watched as two girls wearing Seigaku uniforms exited the store and sat down at a table not too far away. He vaguely recognized the one with pigtails to be the loud cheerleader than showed up whenever Echizen was around. He knew the other was Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter.

He wondered why he never objected to her tagging along to training camps, or celebratory dinners. True, her help was appreciated, but it was the _boys'_ tennis club, so did it really matter whether or not she was there? And wherever she was, her deafening friend was never too far away, he couldn't imagine why he put up with her noise on top of the ruckus his teammates make. Even still, he allowed her to join them. He had even gone as far to ask her if she wanted to bake some pastries for the tennis team's stall in the spring festival.

Did he care about her? No.

He wasn't interested in her either, she was rather predictable.

He didn't like her; he didn't know her enough to like her anyways.

No, he was merely _accustomed_ to her face among the overly rambunctious company he kept.

* * *

**Dark Nadeshiko:** While I do appriciate and love the requests flooding in. Could you please attatch your thoughts about the fic, however small. It would be greatly appriciated!

Review!


	4. Flight

**Dark Nadeshiko:** Here's the Fuji/Sakuno chapter I promised! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with swimming.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Theme 12: Flight**

Sakuno ran to the cover of a nearby park shelter to avoid the sudden downpour of water fall from the clouds above. She shook the water from her light jacket.

"Ryuuzaki-chan."

She turned around, "Fuji-sempai! Are you hiding from the rain too?"

He smiled enigmatically, "Saaa…I was taking photographs of the birds when it started to rain suddenly."

"You like birds Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno asked shyly, "N-N-Not that it's any of my business or-"

He chuckled, "I've always wanted to fly."

"I've always wanted to travel too." Sakuno giggled, "Maybe that why you're so interested in Kikumaru-sempai's acrobatics!"

"I see it as an escape of sorts. To get away from things and just…fly!" He smiled wistfully.

Sakuno stared in wonder at the truth her mystifying sempai revealed. "I suppose you'll be wanting to leave to see the world once you graduate." She stared out, the rain had stopped, and patches of blue sky were peeking through.

"Maybe," Fuji opened eyes to match the blue above, "But like all birds, I'd like a warm nest to return to." He bent to peck her (no pun intended) sweetly on the lips. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer.

"Smile Sakuno-chan, the birds are singing." Fuji walked off.

* * *

**Dark Nadeshiko:** It was rather difficult for me to choose which theme would fit the eginmatic Fuji best, so send me your thoughts!

Review!


	5. Minority

**Dark Nadeshiko**: Even though Kirihara Akaya has the most votes so far, I'm still not satisfied with how it's turning out, so please bear with me until then. Here's Ryoga!

Special thanks to **Whitelilies**, **Hinata's** **Fox**, Melissa, and Angel for their support.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Them 19: Minority**

He knew he was good in tennis, but not good enough apparently. Little Ryoma always came out the victor.

He knew that he was smarter than most, but not little Ryoma, who always got higher marks, however slight.

He knew that he was more outgoing and friendlier, but that didn't stop little Ryoma from drawing together a troupes of loyal friends.

He knew he was arrogant, and was often told so, whereas little Ryoma was charmingly confident.

When he took risks, he was being irresponsible and reckless. When little Ryoma took risks, he was daring and bold.

He was odd and puzzling, while little Ryoma had an air of mystery.

It was always Ryoma that was special, or unique, first to be chosen. He was always the different one, the unusual one, pushed aside.

But none of that mattered to Ryoga, because he knew that Sakuno liked things in minority. And she alone made him happy.

* * *

**Dark Nadeshiko:** Mizuki is also done. But Ohtori, Oshitari, Kevin, and Sengoku are still not finished. To **Whitelilies**, I'm working hard on the Aoi/Saku! Wait for it!

Review!


	6. Complication

**Dark Nadeshiko: **Here's an extra long chapter, since the last one barely hit 150 words. Everything is told from Shishido Ryou's point of view. And as an extra note, he does **not** harbour any romantic feelings for Ohtori...at least in this fic.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, my computer is having a hissy fit, which is why the formatting is different. Once I coax it back with cyber cookies and a promise of an upgrade, I'll fix everything.

Enjoy!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Theme 15: Complication**

Even though we've only been partners for a year (after I regained my rightful regulars place), I'd like to say that Chotarou and I are best friends. Together, we make Hyotei's formidable Silver Pair. True, our tennis skills and harmonization is not yet up to the level of Seigaku's Golden Pair, Oishi Syuichirou and Kikumaru Eiji.

We've been completely honest with each other, from tennis related criticism to family problems. Somehow, I can't help but feel that Chotarou has been keeping something from me for a while. It started a couple weeks ago, around when Atobe arranged a training session with Seigaku.

He denied the existence of such a secret. I grew suspicious; perhaps he hasn't admitted to himself something was distracting him from out partnership. Oshitari, our resident self-proclaimed tensai, noticed as well, and hinted for me to trail him in hopes of finding his secret.

I refused. Chotarou trusted me, and I wasn't so petty I would chase after him like a jealous girlfriend. I continued to play the role of the concerned friend/sempai/partner. He would tell me on his own time.

It was a pure coincidence when I came upon him in the park, and with a girl no less. I was just on my way to the tennis court and decided to take the scenic route for once. I recognized Chotarou by his unruly mop of white hair. He and the mysterious girl with braids were laughing quietly and chatting as if they were old friends. I grinned, pivoted 180 degrees and took the even longer path to the courts.

The next day, just before morning practice, Chotarou approached me. He plucked at his racket strings, a nervous habit of him. "It's alright Chotarou," I smirked up at him, "I understand." Pulling down my hat, I went to yell at a pair disruptive first years. We came to an unspoken agreement, and our synchronization was top notch once again.

It was at the Nationals tournament when everything was revealed. As we warmed up for our match again Seigaku's Golden pair, I watch as Echizen's little fan girl smiled shyly, and a bit worriedly, in our, or more specifically, Chotarou's direction.

He and I regrouped for a moment after losing a set. "You know Chotarou," I took a swig of water, "I think she likes you too." I nodded behind him and walked onto the court again.

He joined me with a light blush staining his cheeks. "You really think so?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Smiling happily, he waited patiently for Oishi to serve.

It was match point for us. I smirked, "If-_when_ we win, you're going to ask her out." Without waiting for his answer, I stepped back to serve.

Needless to say, he wasn't home when I called him that weekend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark Nadeshiko:** Though gold is technically more valuable and better than silver, I find it kinda tacky. Which is why I prefer Shishido and Ohtori over Oishi and Kikumaru.

Review!


	7. Suspect

**Dark Nadeshiko:** Thanks to everyone that send reviews. They're greatly appreciated!

Someone's been sending one review every chapter with only one word, either ''Hit'' or ''Miss''. My question is, 'what the hell?'

Again, my computer's being a bum even after the upgrade and cyber cookie...so the format is still screwed up.

Enjoy!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Theme 10: Suspect**

The dry snap of a stick sounded behind me. I kicked my leg gently back, "Yuuta-kun, we must remain unnoticed!" I peered through the shelves at the oblivious people bustling around.

"Why are we even here Mizuki-sempai?" Yuuta-kun, my apprentice and protégé, asked sitting back on his heels.

"We, of course, are gathering information on our opponents!" I admonished, watching our quarry enter the dairy section.

"And whose, may I ask, are we gathering now?" He stretched, sore from squatting for so long.

"Seigaku's junior ace, Echizen-kun obviously." I rolled my eyes, "Quick! Down again." I pulled him down on his stomach beside me. People passing my shot us strange looks, but luckily, our quarry didn't notice.

"Echizen-kun eh? Is that why we're currently stalking his fan girl while she's grocery shopping?"

"Yuuta, Yuuta, Yuuta. You still have so much to learn!" I scolded, "Lucky for you, I'm here to pass on my teachings." I ignored his snort of disbelief.

I stared at him for a moment longer. Is it possible that he is starting to suspect?

Nah.

I turned back to observe Sakuno-chan depositing fruits into her shopping basket.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark Nadeshiko: **I'm going on a cruise (Disney World! ) for the next two weeks (yes, I know a bit close to the end of summer, but c'est la vie), so I won't be updating until then. I promise the Kirihara chapter as soon as I get back.

Review!


	8. Boundary

**DarkNadeshiko:** As I promised, Akaya/Sakuno! Surprisingly, it was Kirihara that recieved the most votes.

Enjoy!

-----------------------(Does anyone know what's wrong with the page spliting option?)-----------------------

**Boundary**

Akaya hovered at the gates, debating whether or not to venture into the dangerous unknown. For once, logic prevailed and he slouched away.

He stood at the bus stop, watching bus after bus pass by. What was he doing back here anyways? Yesterday had been a mistake, having fallen asleep on the bus and failing to get off at the correct stop. He had waited there, bored out of his mind, for his bus.

Then that girl had shown up. The one with those long braids he was just itching to pull. She hadn't said anything to him, standing quietly to the side, shooting questioning little glances when she thought he wasn't looking.

He knew who she was, he recognized her from the sidelines. She had been the one to hand him a pack of band aids when she saw him by the vending machines after him match with Fuji. The band aids had been cutely scattered with stars, and had drawn curious gazes from his teammates.

"Itai!" Akaya craned his head backwards; there she was, sprawled on her hands and knees. "Mou!" Sakuno dusted her school bag off, "I just cleaned it this morning!"

Akaya grinned and knelt beside her, "Here." He thrust a starry blue band aid at her.

"Oh!" She looked up so quickly he was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "I remember now! You're from Rikkai Dai!" She frowned in thought, "Kirihara! Kirihara Akaya-san!"

He was pleasantly surprised that she remembered him, "And you're Ryuzaki Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno blushed and allowed him to help her up.

The next day, he stepped onto enemy grounds without a second thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark Nadeshiko:** As cool (EVIL!) as Fuji is, I still like Kirihara more. "He's cute even when he forgets his eyesdrops!" Lolz, can't you just imagine him? "I may be allergic to pollen, but I'm still badass?" ----These quotes are taken from the most devoted (obsessed) fangirl of PoT. Her 'diary entries' are really hilarious! Just look up 'crack pot'!


	9. Phone

**DN**: Wow, how long has it been since I've updated? I accidentally stumbled on my fic while browsing PoT fics, and was thinking...hmm...this tone sounds awfully familiar..then it hit me. So, here I am, uploading fics that I finished eons ago.

* * *

Just like Fuji is the tensai of Seigaku, we have Yuushi at Hyotei. He's the 'Man of Thousand Techniques', the team rogue and trickster. Heh, he thinks he's so cool, acting all suave and mysterious and –and –and smart-like, all the time. Pft, if it weren't for me, he would be half as great as he is now.

For those who haven't figured it out yet (Idiots, not even Jirou is that oblivious.) I am Mukahi Gakuto-sama from Hyotei's renown doubles tennis pair (Screw the Silver Pair, they only have the fancy name 'cause Shishido's a princess and Ohtori has 'pretty' silver hair.), not to mention the best acrobatic tennis player ever! (That's right Kikumaru, I totally pwned you!)

You must be thinking, why is a man of my looks and talent just a minor part in the overall Hyotei tennis team image? To be honest, I don't either! This is outrageous! I guess it's because I don't really fit into any cliché categories like the others. Shishido's got the 'love me 'cause I got mass angst' thing down pact. Ohtori's has this good boy image, and just because he's really tall, it always seems like he's looking down at me. I don't like it.

Of course you already know Yuushi's the smooth ladies man and resident genius. Then there's Atobe, who's the diva of the group. Jirou gets lots of attention too! And he spends most of his time sleeping! I refuse to be placed into the cute and slightly (Very!) ditzy category with him. And Hiyoshi, who's got this sob story of climbing to the top by gekokujou. That's blatant disrespect towards his esteemed sempai-tachi! Especially me! Then there's Kabaji, who's…well…Kabaji.

Whoa…getting off track here. Where was I? Oh yeah, stupid Yuushi, taking all the attention. I swore I would one day get my revenge (in a way that wouldn't compromise our superb synchronization of course). After many, many months of inattention, I have finally found a way to one up him. Yes, that's right, I, the mighty super awesome better-than-you, Mukahi Gakuto-sama has found--dramatic pause--the tensai of Hyotei's weakness. Now, it's he who watches me warily, unable to predict what my next move will be. Revenge never tasted so sweet (save for the time I dyed Shishido's uniform pink for putting itching powder in my shoes).

It all started three weeks ago, when Atobe made up his magnificent mind (note sarcasm) to 'grace the public courts with his ethereal presence'. Personally, I think he was hoping Tezuka would be there. I mean, why else would he be going to a pair of rundown courts to share with a bunch of third-rate tennis players when he had the well manicured school courts and his own personal ones, at his disposal? Anyways, the rest of us were dragged along, partly for our own amusement and partly because Atobe wanted an impressive posse to lounge around with.

Luckily for us, some of Seigaku's regulars were there. The tall second year that said 'don' a lot (I heard that his dunk smash knocked out Yanagisawa from St. Rudolph for twelve hours), Kikumaru (that bastard!), his egg headed partner, and the snot-nosed freshmen, Echizen. With them was a tiny girl with two braids. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, all around quiet person, haltingly shy, and the most accident prone person I've ever met.

Yuushi, being the naturally inquisitive (read nosy) and charming person that he is, tried talking to her while Atobe and Echizen were trading barbed insults. To my great amusement, she not only flinched and stuttered, but was steadily inching away until she fell off the bench. Hysterically laughing at Yuushi in my head, I helped her up and commented on how her braids threw off her center of balance. Much to Yuushi's chagrin, she giggled and began to relate her one of many moments of klutziness.

We parted later on a friendly note, promising to text message each other. Coincidently, my cell phone disappeared from my locker the very next day. Yuushi was the only one that knew my combination, but I pretended to throw a huge fuss about loosing it on the way to school. Nevertheless I continued to pay my phone bills (I would send the grand total, plus interest, to Yuushi later)

I watched as Yuushi walked around with that smug look on his face, thinking himself very clever. I allowed him that small pleasure, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Then, the perfect moment arrived, in all it's smelly, steam filled glory. After a particularly productive practice was over, and the regulars were the only ones left in the showers. I stripped out of my sweat soaked jersey, carefully reviewing my choice of words. "Yuushi, could you text Sakuno-chan for me and tell her that her obaa-san left her windbreaker in the office?"

Smirking to myself, I left him flabbergasted, frozen in the motion of untying his shoes. Ha! That'll knock his ego down a couple pegs. I luxuriously enjoyed my steaming shower and skipped home, humming loudly. And so, here I am, discreetly lording it over him. Of course, I found my 'mysterious disappearing cell phone' in my book bag this morning.

* * *

**DN: **I've been taking summer school for English and am trying to improve my writing, so if anyone has a **pairing **and a **brief story outline** or even just a **phrase **or **word**, send me a review!

* * *


End file.
